An electronic device can receive electric power from a power converter. A power converter is typically configured to convert electric power received from a power source to electric power suitable for use by the electronic device.
In some cases, an electronic device may require a power converter to convert direct current to boosted-voltage alternating current. In conventional constructions, the power converter includes at least two power conversion stages, arranged in series. For example, a first stage may be an inverter stage to convert direct current to alternating current and a second stage can be a voltage converter stage to increase voltage. However, implementing a power converter in this conventional manner, with multiple independent stages in series, typically reduces the operational efficiency of the power converter as each stage introduces independent inefficiencies thereby increasing power consumption and reducing power delivered to the electronic device undesirably.